Friend Voucher
model.]] A Friend Voucher is an award given to players for completing various tasks in the gameplay mode of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and the Metroid Prime Trilogy. A Friend Voucher can become a Friend Credit by sending it to someone on a player's Friend Roster via WiiConnect24, thus allowing gamers to purchase bonus content. A maximum of 26 Vouchers can be attained on one save file. They are obtained in many different ways throughout the course of the game and can be obtained only once per file. Since June 28, 2013, the servers have been shut down, preventing Friend Vouchers from being exchanged. New players seeking to earn extras with Friend Credits must begin the game by downloading an existing save file with pre-downloaded credits. Vouchers Number of kills A Friend Voucher is awarded for every hundred kills up to one thousand (ten Vouchers can be acquired this way, one at each hundred kill milestone). Juggling Bonus The player must earn at least twenty points on the target practice mini-game in Docking Bay 5 aboard the G.F.S. Olympus. GF Trooper Saved During the Space Pirate attack on the Olympus, if the player manages to save a Federation Marine from being sucked out into space after a hull breach by shooting the red, pulsing emergency switch, they will earn a voucher. Flawless Escape During the Space Pirate attack on Norion, Meta Ridley attacks Samus while she's in a Morph Ball tube. Players who escape from the tunnels without taking damage are awarded this Voucher. Shortcut Discovered Near the middle of the Gel Cavern of Bryyo Fire, there is a pathway off to the right (when going toward the Temple of Bryyo) blocked off by a stream of Fuel Gel. Stopping the flow with an Ice Missile will reveal a Warp Statue leading back to the Imperial Hall. Heading though the tunnel will launch the Morph Ball to the Hall, earning the player a Voucher. Icy Reptilicide This Voucher is obtained by tricking a Reptilicus or a Reptilicus Hunter into killing itself with its own chakram. The gamer must weaken it first then freeze it with an Ice Missile just after it throws its chakram. As the weapon returns, the Reptilicus will shatter. Perfect Execution To earn this Voucher the player must flip all three switches without having any of them reset by Aerotroopers, when disabling the Tiamat Turret in Thorn Jungle on Bryyo. Exterminator Killing all of the small enemies found in the landing site of a Leviathan will award the gamer this Voucher. Stylish Kill On Elysia's Skybridge Hera, skipping the Steambots and letting them fall with the bridge will produce this award. Bowling for Bots Three Tinbots must be knocked over by using the Boost Ball in single release. Crash Landing Using the Plasma Beam on a Pirate Aerotrooper will ignite their jetpack, and then the Grapple Lasso can yank it off. New Area Discovered Awarded upon the first visit to SkyTown East. New Area Discovered Awarded upon the first visit to Bryyo Ice. 20 Commandos Defeated Obtained by killing 20 Pirate Commandos. Harvester Destroyed The player must Command Samus's ship to make a bombing run on the Phazon Harvester Drone, after the Defense system generator has been obliterated. Leviathan Humiliated Shooting the Leviathan optical organs in the Leviathan Battleship 60 times will give the gamer this Voucher. Secret Message Discovered Type in a secret code on the G.F.S. Valhalla to listen to the last message of the Aurora Unit 313. Inventory data Sources *The Metroid Database - Friend Voucher FAQ v2.5 ru:Дружеский ваучер Category:Wii